Unlike an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) transmission scheme, a filter bank multi-carrier transmission scheme has many difficulties in applying an Alamouti code to a filter bank multi-carrier technique due to inherent inter-carrier interference.
In the OFDM transmission scheme, ICI between antennas occurs in a special case using distributed transmission antennas. In order to eliminate the ICI, a frequency reversal Alamouti code technique was used.